


无标题1

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	无标题1

因为私生子的关系，他很小便被送到国外留学，前段时间刚毕业就被家人叫了回来，那天他去参加姐姐的婚礼，婚宴上的人他几乎都不认识，待了一会便溜到洗手间，出来后被人捂住嘴拖进一个房间，男人把他按在地上，他动弹不得:“你是谁 ? ! ! ! 放开我……”“你居然比你姐姐还漂亮。”说着男人扯下他的裤子，“不要 ! ! ! ”男人伸了两根手指捅进他的后穴，“还没用过? 这么紧。”“你要干什么? ! ! !”他不停挣扎，男人按住他，俯下身含住他的耳朵:“别怕，会让你爽的。”他敏感地抖了一下，男人笑了，手指在后穴捣弄，掏出性器插了进去，“啊 ! ! ! ”他的眼睛泛起一层水雾:“求你……不要……”男人已经开始抽插，拍着他的屁股说:“小骚货，放松。”他绝望地咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声音，但当男人肏到他的敏感点他还是叫出了声:“啊～”男人一边狠肏着那个地方一边说:“爽到了? 叫出来啊。”他狠咬着嘴唇，上面渗出了殷红的血珠，男人揪着他的头发让他转过头来吻住他的唇，他的脸上满是泪水。男人最后射在了他的里面，男人起身拉上裤子踩着他的屁股:“我们会再见面的。”他的后穴流出红白相间的浊液，他挣扎着起来，满身狼藉的回到了家，然而并没有人在意，家人都沉浸在姐姐新婚的喜悦中。过了几天，姐姐带着姐夫回家，他又看到了那个男人，他被吓到了转身就跑，却被男人拽住:“我们又见面了。”


End file.
